He's Mine Now
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1: Complete. Little continuation from 'Falling in' and 'Set fire to the rain.' Ratchet does a bit of cheering up when he notices Sunstreaker's ex-lover is trying to make him jealous. Slash, rated T for kissing.


**A/N: Hope you like this quick little ficlet. It's a continuation of the mini-series composed of 'Set fire to the rain,' and 'Falling in.'**

**Slash – T for kissing, and no, I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>He's mine now<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker sighed.<p>

Another victory party.

Whoo-frickin'-hoo.

What was there to celebrate? Yeah they won. This time. What about the next?

The golden mech sighed again. Maybe it was just because he just wasn't in the mood to party. Or get drunk. Or dance. He was just really discontent.

It wasn't helping that his ex-lover was being so blatantly obvious with his new mech in front of him. I mean, what was the point? He was with his twin and Ratchet now. He wasn't hung up on the little glitch who had cheated on him, but it would help if he wasn't being _quite_ so obvious in the way he was kissing and groping his new lover in the booth across from his own.

He would have ignored it if his ex-lover hadn't been sneaking seemingly furtive looks the whole time he was making out with his new lover. What was the point? Was his ex trying to make him jealous or something?

"Mmm, someone's looking broody," a voice came from behind him.

Tilting his helm back, he felt tapered fingers stroke along his helm fins and gentle crystal optics looking deeply into his own. He smiled, leaning into the medic's touch gratefully. Like Ratchet knew that he was feeling a bit down and disturbed by his ex so blatantly trying to bait him. Tugging on the red hand, Sunstreaker was rewarded by Ratchet sliding next to him in the booth, his twin coming up quietly to sit by his other side.

"I think you can understand why," the golden mech replied softly, keeping his optics firmly on Ratchet.

There was something glinting in the medic's optic, that look he always got when he needed to track someone down for a tank flush and they didn't want to come to the medbay.

It was a look of the same mischief that Sideswipe got whenever he wanted to prank the Dinobots.

He let a faint smile flit across his lips as he asked, "What are you up to medic?"

"I want to claim you as mine. Maybe that jackass will stop trying to win you back," Ratchet answered, stroking his hand over the Autobot symbol on Sunstreaker's chest.

"What?"

"C'mon Sunny, can't you tell?" asked Sideswipe.

"No."

"He's been kissing his toy in front of you more often, he keeps trying to get on duty with you, which Prowl has agreed to block for me, he keeps looking after you when you leave the room. He can kiss my aft cos he's never gonna hurt you again," Ratchet said, firm and slightly dangerous. He pressed his frame plating to plating with Sunstreaker's, optics intent on the frontliner's. He was smirking in that way that Sunstreaker knew Ratchet was in the mood to kiss him.

Feeling Sideswipe reach over and stroke over both his and the medic's plating, the golden mech sighed in contentment. This is what was right for him.

Any thought of his ex-lover was now gone, replaced with nothing but Ratchet, the way the red and white mech crawled into his lap and was stroking his helm fins as their helms moved closer together. Shuttering his optics, Sunstreaker leaned back, enjoying the ministrations of his lovers as his lips were caressed by the warm ones of Ratchet. He let the smaller bot take charge, enjoying the simple pleasure of lips on his. The golden bot let his hands creep up, one cupping the medic's neck and the other supporting his back as their kiss continued.

"Mmm, it's always so nice to watch you two," Sideswipe hummed from beside them.

Ratchet ignored him, slipping his glossa into the younger twin's mouth.

"Yeah!"

"Look at that! Ratchet's really going for it."

The medic flipped the commenting mechs off, feeding all of his love into the caress of his lips.

He pulled away, panting and breathless from the intensity of feeling from Sunstreaker. Darting his gaze to the side, Ratchet felt very smug upon seeing Sunstreaker's ex looking thoroughly shell-shocked and ashamed.

He should be.

"Ratchet."

The breathy whisper of his name diverted his attention back to Sunstreaker, whose optics had gone dark with desire. Ratchet couldn't help but grin roguishly, which in the Twins opinion made him look very handsome, and crush his lips to Sunstreaker's in a hard, needy kiss, enveloping himself in hot flares of want and love.

"I want you…we want you," whispered Sideswipe, who was nuzzling them both as they kissed.

Grunting and pulling away, Sunstreaker asked, "You want to?"

Knowing what the golden mech meant, Ratchet nodded, grabbing the twins hands and hauling them out of the room, a very satisfied smirk on his face.

Now everyone knew who he belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I'd appreciate it, even if this fic is so short. **


End file.
